Daughter of Narnia
by SelBells
Summary: I'm all alone. My father is gone, my mother;dead. All I have for company is my cousin and best friend. When I find that my father is mysteriously back, will he beleive that I'm the heir to High Queen Amanda, High King Peter's daughter. His daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**The High King of Narnia**_

_Shows Peter sitting on his throne_

_**Fell in love**_

_Shows Peter kissing a black haired woman_

_**With a beautiful woman**_

_Shows Queen Amanda in a wedding gown_

_**Four years later**_

"_You have a beautiful baby girl!"_

_**Amanda births a baby girl with a destiny**_

"_I shall name her Sophie Pevensie."_

_**But when something is spotted**_

"_The White Stag has been spotted."_

_**Sophie's father and his family go missing**_

"_Where's father mamma?"_

_**And everything turns worse when the Telemariens attack**_

"_Mother, please wake up!"_

_**And soon Sophie is left alone with her cousin, Kendra, and her friend, Austin**_

"_You're not alone; you've got us to help."_

_**But when her father comes back**_

"_My father's High King of Narnia?"_

_**A new threat starts to take over Narnia**_

"'_I, High King Peter the Magnificent, challenge you, King Miraz of Telmar, to a duel to the death or total surrender.'"_

_**And a new Prince is willing to help**_

"_I am Prince Caspian X. Soon to be King of Telmar."_

_**But when battle begins, someone's close to death**_

_Shows Sophie falling off a cliff_

_**And love starts to come**_

_Shows Sophie kissing Austin_

_**The Telemariens want the Narnians quite once and for all**_

_Shows Lucy falling off a horse_

_**Who will live?**_

_Shows Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy_

_**And who will die?**_

_Shows Sophie, Kendra, Austin, Caspian, and Miraz_

_**Who will survive?**_

"_Peter watch out!"_

_**Who will win?**_

"_Rise Kings, Queens, and Princess of Narnia."_

_**Who will lose?**_

"_You're leaving?"_

_**And what knew evil will arise?**_

"_I am Magurim, Daughter to the White Witch!"_

_**While Sophie chose Narnia?**_

_Shows Sophie and Austin kissing fiercely._

_**Or England?**_

"_I love you, Dad."_

_**Starring**_

_**William Mosley**_

_Shows Peter hugging Sophie_

_**Anna Popplewell**_

_Shows Susan kissing Caspian_

_**Skander Keynes**_

_Shows Edmund kissing Kendra's forehead_

_**Georgie Henley**_

_Shows Lucy hugging Aslan_

_**Annette Dickens**_

_Shows Amanda walking down the aisle_

_**Jill Sealy**_

_Shows Sophie cutting off a practice dummy's head_

_**Hannah Bennett**_

_Shows Kendra walking through the gardens_

_**Logan Lerman**_

_Shows Austin saving Sophie_

_**And Ben Barnes**_

_Shows Caspian raising a sword above Miraz_

_**In**_

_**Daughter of Narnia: Beginning of the Old Generation**_

"_As long as I'm here, you're not alone…"_

_**Coming soon to Fanfiction…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is just the preview for it, I'll post the prologue in a couples hours. <strong>_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT AMANDA, SOPHIE, LILLIANDA, AND KENDRA!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter One**

**Daughter of Narnia**

"Sophie? Sophie where are you?" Lucy, Valient Queen of Narnia, asked as she peered in every small corner that a five year old could hide in. She was looking for her brothers' daughter, Sophie; a young child with an explorers heart.

Lucy angerly flipped her fiery red her over her shoulder and continued searching. She had been assigned to watch Sophie for the day since her sister, brothers, and her sister-in-law had a meeting to attend to for some goverment plans of Telmar.

Growling angerly, Lucy got down on her hands and knees and crawled around Sophie's chamber, searching under the small bed, couch, and two sets of chairs. As Lucy was searching, she didn't notice the brass handles on the door turn and the heavy doors open to reveal a small child.

"Aunt Lucy, what are you doing?" The child, Sophie, asked as she watched her aunt bump her head underneath the furniture and swiftly turn around to glare at the young child.

"Sophie Pevensie, where have you been?" Lucy asked, stomping over to Sophie who was standing by the door frame. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sophie shrugged, her black hair moving with the pressure of her shoulders. "I was hiding in the wardrobe, but then I got hungry. So I found that you weren't in the room yet and I snuck down to the kitchens and asked the cook to make me some soup."

A hidden smirk came to Lucy's lips and she got an evil idea. "Well your lucky I didn't tell your father that you were missing. And, you need to run."

"Why?" Sophie asked as she a smile light up Lucy's face. Sophie gave a shriek and fled from the room, lifting her skirts to run faster. Sophie ran through the corriders of Cair Paravel, their castle, giggling as she went. Her black hair flying out as she went, her black eyes sparkling with mirth. She looked behind her to see if Lucy was still following her, but she didn't see where she was running and she ran straight into someone's chest.

The person gave a 'omphf' and fell to the ground, grabbing a nearby window curtain to stop the falling. Has the two fell the curtain broke, trapping Sophie and the mysterious person in a web of dark velvet.

"Help! Help!" Sophie and the person shouted as they struggled to get out of the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again King Caspian, for the agreement." High King Peter said as he shook hands with the King of Telmar. King Caspian smiled and then took High Queen Amanda's hand and placed a kiss on it and did the same to Queen Susan the Gentle, then shook hands with King Edmund the Just. "I'm sorry you have to leave so suddenly. And at nightfall too. If you would like you could stay for the night and then set off on your journey?" Suggested Peter.<p>

"Nay, you are to kind my King. I would love to stay in this wonderful palace of yours', but I'm afraid that I must be finding my son and be getting back to Telmar." King Caspian said as he scratched his black beard. "Speaking of which, where is my son. He should have been waiting outside the meeting hall already." He asked as they came outside they door an into the hallway.

The group heard footsteps and turned to find an out of breath Lucy running toward them.

"Lucy what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be watching Sophie?" Amanda asked as she held Lucy's shoulders straight as Lucy tried to get her breath. Lucy looked up and her eyes widen big. "Lucy, where's Sophie."

Peter and Edmund raced through the corriders on the south, Amanda and Lucy in the east, and King Caspian and Queen Lillianda, who had her husband, King Edmund, shortly after the meeting, searched the north side of the castle. All met together on the fourth floor to find a rolling curtain of velvet and tiny yelp of 'help' coming from it.

Everyone laughed and unwrapped the curtain to find Sophie, who hair was frizzed from being brushed up against the curtain, and a dazed looking boy with long black hair who was still wondering what had happened.

"Caspian, there you are, my boy." King Caspian's voice boomed across the floor as he helped his son off the floor as Peter helped his daughter up. "Caspian, meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia. And meet High King Peter's and High Queen Amanda's daughter; Sophie."

Caspain looked at the girl who had ran into him and smiled shyly and extended his hand to her. Sophie felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she slowly raised her hand to meet the skin of the tanned boys'. They both murmered a shy 'hi' and went back to their parents.

King Caspin looked outside the windowto the darkning sky and sighed, "You know what my King, I might take you up on that offer of me staying for the night." Sophie's eyes widened as she found a new friend to play with in the castle as her cousin, Kendra, wasn't aloud to leave her bedroom because of the small cold she had caught.

"Your staying?" Sophie half asked, half shouted. She smiled widely when the boy, Caspian, nodded and she took his hand and began dragging him through the halls with her parents' and everyone else trying to keep up behind her. "We're going to have so much fun. We can have tea and go to the library..." Sophie started chatting on and on about what their was to do in the castle when her mom stopped her.

"Sophie," Amanda said gently, but loud enough to where Sophie would stop talking. "I'm sure King Caspian and his son are tired and hungry and need their rest. Besides their only staying until morning." Sophie had a crestfallen face as she heard what her mother said.

"Now, now. No time for that, let's all go to the library and have dinner before going to bed. Of course, if that's okay with you, Your Majesties?" King Caspian asked as he presented his plan.

Peter nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea." Sophie squealed with delight as she grabbed onto Caspian arm and dragged him off toward the library.

* * *

><p>"..and then my brother, just as he's about to go and talk to Lillianda, he trips on his cloak and sends a glass of wine, flying across the air and soaking her dress in front of every diplomat, nobel, and duchess at the party." Everyone in the library roared with laughter as Peter recalled the memory of the first time Edmund started to fall in love with Lillianda. "He tried to impress her, but ended up having a slap mark on his cheek for a week."<p>

"Hey," Edmund defended. "in my defense, every duchess in that place who couldn't get to you, keep trying to flirt with me and I ran from them, looking around my shoulder seeing if they were following me. And for the record, I didn't send the wine flying toward her, I ran into her and **poured** it all over."

Amanda laughed as she picked up her wine glass and sipped a few ounces. "Sophie," she called over to her daughter. "why don't you tell King Caspian of how you **_accidently_** sneezed in Prince Rabadash's soup when he came for a vist."

No answer.

Everyone looked to where Sophie and Caspian were seated on the couch to see the to fast asleep. Caspian was sitting on the couch with his head lying on the hedge of the couch and was snoring slightly while Sophie was lying her head on Caspians' shoulder, drool coming out of her mouth.

Amanda and Peter chuckled at the sight of the two five-year-olds. Amanda sighed, "I guess this means we should all be getting to bed." She said walking over to Sophie and lifting her off the couch and carried her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Mumbled a sleepy Sophie as her mom opened the door.

"I'm putting you to bed." Amanda answered as Sophie yawned loudly.

"But, I'm not even tired-" Sophie couln't finish her sentence as her head fell back onto Amanda's shoulder and Sophie was, once again, sound asleep. Amanda and Peter both walked to their daughters' chamber and the walked through the connecting doors into their own room. Amanda went behind one of the changing screens and changed into her nightgown, tying her black hair in a loose braid.

She came out to see Peter sitting on the bed, glaring down at the book in his hands.

"Do you not like book, or something?" Amanda teased, coming to sit on the otherside of the bed.

Peter looked up from the book to glare at Amanda, but his face softened when he saw her expression. "It's just-Sophie's to young to find love already."

Amanda let out a laugh as she got under the blankets and sunggled into Peter. "Peter, their five. Sophie's just probably happy she found another kid her age. Don't get your nickers in a twist until you know what you've gotten them twisted about." Peter smiled at his wife's wise words, even if sometimes he didn't know what she was saying.

Amanda raised her head to kiss him and turned out the oil lamp on her side, turning over to go to sleep. Peter on the other-hand, stayed awake for awhile, questioning what Aslan had told him this afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier This Afternoon<strong>

_"Peter, I here that you've been asking questions about going back to your world." Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia, said to Peter Pevensie as he was alone on his throne thinking._

_"Aslan," Peter exclamied as he jumped off his throne and bowed. "Yes, it is true. I have been asking question about going home, but I don't want to leave Amanda, Sophie, Lillianda, and Kendra."_

_"I understand, but you will be sent back one day. That day, I can not tell you when, but one day." Aslan started to walk away._

_"Aslan! Aslan wait!" Peter called after the lion, but Aslan had already dissepeared. Peter sighed and went back to the throne room, he looked out the window as he did so to see his wife watching Sophie who was playing with a dryad. He chuckled as the dryad started braiding in flowers to Sophie's hair and Sophie started to play with a small bear cub who had come to play._

_Peter didn't want to give up Narnia, he had everything he needed right here. A beatuiful wife, a lovely child, and an amazing kingdom to rule. He knew Aslan and Aslan would never make him give this up._

* * *

><p>Peter felt the bed on its right tip and he turned to see Amanda roll over, facing him. He smiled down at her and smooth out her black hair, laying a kiss on her forehead. He saw her smile softly in her sleep as he turned out the oil lamp beside him and wrapped an arm around her waist.<p>

He smiled again as Amanda snuggled up next to him, her strawberry fragrance filling his nostrils.

_Aslan would never make me give this up,_ Peter thought again as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

But, even the people you know and trust with all your heart, can always disapoint you in the end.

**Whoo! All right! It is underway! I know it's been a while and so I hope you forgive the wait and enjoy and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT AMANDA, SOPHIE, LILLIANDA, AND KENDRA!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Daughter of Narnia**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sophie shouted as she crashed into her parents bedroom. Her parents shot up out of bed, her father grabbing his sword from the bedside table as he went to stand in front of his wife.

Sophie stood shock as her father pointed a sword at her. "It's just me." She joked as her father lowered the sword and Sophie skipped over and jumped on her mothers' side of the bed.

"What are you all excited about?" Amanda asked as she smooth Sophie's hair down and Peter sat down next to her.

Sophie smiled widely, showing a misisng tooth, and started pulling on Peter's hand. "They've spotted the White Stag at the end of the Western Woods! Come on, if you don't hurry it will be gone forever!" Sophie shouted, pulling Peter's hand all the way to the wardrobe. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

With that, Sophie slammed the bedroom door shut, but opened it again. "And if your not out in ten minutes, I'm dragging you out of here; dressed or not." And then she gone.

Amanda looked over at Peter and chuckled. "You know, I never thought I would see the day, when a five year old gave me orders." She looked over at Peter's frightened face and saw him frantically pulling a brown tunic over his head. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Do you really want to find out if she's joking or not?" Amanda's face grew horrid and she quickly jumped out of bed, rushing into the washroom to change.

* * *

><p>Peter and Amanda rushed out into the courtyard to see six horses saddled and ready to go. Susan and Lucy got two horses that were dark brown. Edmund got a light brown horse and Lillianda, a black mare. Peter had his unicorn and Amanda had a pale yellow mare.<p>

Sophie's cousin, Kendra, was there too. She wore her dark brown hair in a ponytail and had a dark purple dress on with riding boots. Sophie wore the same, but had a her hair in a braid and was wearing a dark red dress.

Sophie was to ride with Amanda and Kendra was to ride with Lillianda.

"Come on, let's go!" Kendra shouted, just as egar as Sophie, reading to hunt the stag. Everyone laughed at the two girls and jumped on their horses and started off into the woods.

Everyone was having a joyful time, the wind hitting their smiling faces and blowing their hair. The horses continued racing through the forest 'till Peter noticed Edmund was missing and everyone trotted back to meet up with him.

"What's wrong Ed?" Susan asked as she trotted up to Edmund who was leant over his horse he had named Phillip, panting slightly.

"Just catching my breath," replied Edmund as Lillianda trotted up next to him and Kendra slipped off the horse.

Lucy and Amanda laughed, "Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Lucy and Susan started to repeat the words that Edmund had said before they left the castle as Peter and Edmund looked around at were they stopped at.

"Does this look familar?" Peter asked as he helped Sophie and Amanda off the horse as they walked up to a lamp-post that stuck out from the forest theme.

"It feels like a dream," Susan replied as she walked up and rubbed the smooth edge of the lamp-post. Something in the bushes rustled and Sophie shouted something about the White Stag and ran off with Kendra through the brush with Amanda and Lillianda following.

The Pevensie's however stayed behind and looked at the lamp-post when Lucy ran off in the opposite direction of Amanda and the girls, straight into a bush.

They started moaning and shoving each other as their voice went from adult to kid and they fell out of queen size wardrobe, onto the hardwood floor of the proffessers' mansion.

In shock, they looked around at each other and tears began to form in Peter and Edmund's eyes as they looked down at the wedding rings on their fingers.

A door opened on the far wall and in walked a frail, wrinkled, old man with white snow hair and a flowing beard. The man was wearing a crimson red robe and holding a cricket ball. The man was the professer.

He saw the four children on the ground and gave them an odd look. "What were you four doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter forced a small smile, "You wouldn't belevie us it we told you." He said looking over to his siblings who held the same smile on their faces.

The professer looked at the cricket ball in his hands and tossed it to Peter who caught it easly. "Try me."

* * *

><p><strong>In Narnia<strong>

"Sophie!" Amanda shouted as he finally caught up to Sophie and Kendra who were looking around for the source of the rustle that came from the bush. Sophie looked up to her mom when she heard her name being called. "You know you can't run off like that."

Kendra and Sophie mumbled a short apology and walked back with their mothers to the horses. When they got there, Sophie noticed the rest of the Pevensie family was no longer there.

"Mommy, where's Daddy and the others?"

Lillianda and Amanda looked at each other as they stuttered to come up with an answer, but finally came up with one tat said the Pevensie had an emergancy meeting with King Lune of Archland and had to leave immedeatly.

Luckly, Sophie and Kendra were at that age where they would belevie anything.

In silence, they rode back together and made their way into the castle. Dinner passed in silence and soon everybody went to bed, except for the shadow that crept across the halls and into the youngest childs' room.

Kendra was shaken softly before she peeked an eye open to see Sophie sitting near the head of the bed.

"What?" Kendra moaned as she rolled over and placed a pillow on-top of her head. Sophie yanked the pillow off and set it back down on the otherside of the bed, gettign Kendra to sit up.

Sophie slid under the covers and was supporting her weight on her elbow as she looked at Kendra, her black braided hair loosning slightly. "What do you think _really _happened to everyone else?"

Kendra shrugged, "Maybe they really had to go to Archland. They've been called away to that sort of stuff."

Sophie sighed and soon heard light snoring and looked over to Kendra who fell asleep. Again, Sophie sighed and rolled over on her back with her hands behind her head. She looked up to the dark purple canopy and thought about her family.

The way her dad laughed at the goofiness of his brother and smiled at the sweetness of Sophie as she ran up and hugged him everyday.

"I hope your safe, Dad," Sophie whispered as she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Everybody. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but my Internet crashed and it didn't come back on 'till this morning. Well, anyway, hopefully you like this chapter and the next one will be up quicker than the last one.<em>

_Until then, Read and Review!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**DAUGHTER OF NARNIA**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NARNIAN. EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IMAGINATION IN THIS.**

_It has now been nine years since the disappearance of my father and his siblings. Kendra still believes what mother and aunt Lillianda told us, that they rushed off to Archland to attend to some business plans. I still think something more tragic has __happened__ to them_

Sophie sighed as she placed down her quill, too distraught to write anymore. She closed her diary without a sound and brought it over to the large bookshelf that took up a large portion of space in her chamber. She looked up to a large tapastry painting of her mother, father, and her when she was four.

Sophie gently placed a hand on her fathers' smiling cheek and mumbled, barley above a whisper, "I wish you were here now."

Sophie was different from the girl in the painting. That girl was four and she was now fourteen. Her long black hair had grown even longer and silkier. Her blue eyes were now bright and alert and her curves fit nicely. A soft wind blew her hair to the side slighly and Sophie walked over to the large balcony to see what her people were up to this morning.

You wouldn't believe how many boys have asked for her hand in marriage. In fact if her father and uncle were still here, they would probably be at war with a bunch of other countries aince they would kill any boy that came to talk to her. But Sophie's heart belonged to another.

The _clopping_ of horse hooves reached her ears and Sophie looked down to see a stable boy run out to greet a the rider. It was her old friend Caspian with his uncle, King Miraz of Telmar. King Miraz had raised Caspian since he was eight, ever since his father had died off a few years ago.

Sophie smiled slightly as she saw her old time friend, but she was more focused on the stable boy. His name was Austin from what she learned on her many days out to the stables. She loved how his kind brown eyes always listened to her problems, how he sides of his eyes crinkled as he laughed and the dimples that came when he smiled.

She loved the way no matter how hard he tried, his dark brown locks would never stay down. Sophie remembered every detail down to the orangish freckles that spread across his tan skin, and when the sunlight hit them just right, they looked like they blazed with fire.

Sophie felt herself leaning forward at the very thought and she almost fell off the balcony when Kendra bursted into her room.

"Sophie, Prince Caspian and King Miraz are here already and you're no even dressed yet," Kendra scolded Sophie. If Sophie wasn't there the day Kendra was born, she would have sworn that Kendra was aunt Susan's child.

Sophie looked down at her nightgown and dress robe and shrugged, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Kendra rolled her eyes as she heard the excuse Sophie always made for herself when she was late for everything. Kendra grabbed Sophie by the arm and led her to the maple wood wardrobe at the otherside of her room.

She threw it open and pulled out a light blue dress with black leave embordory going from the bottom hem to the mid thigh. The sleeves were the same, but split open revealing white underneath, lacing up to her her elbow. She had a front corset that laced in the front and teh back. Kendra also pulled out black slippers.

Sophie looked Kendra up and down. For a twelve year old, she looked older than Sophie. Kendra's brown hair was going in waves down to her back with white flowers woven in it. She wore a dark crimson dress with laces in the back and gold embrodory flowing down from the waist.

True Narnian colors.

Kendra had Sophie's hair in a side braid as left for the thorne room. They arrived to their mother's sides as the doors open and in walked Caspian and his uncle. Caspian looked maybe a year older than Sophie. His black hair had grown longer and and his expression harder, but he still looked like the same old Caspian Sophie ran into when she was five.

"Caspian," Sophie cried as she picked up her skirts and raced toward Caspian as he caught her in a hug and lifted her off the ground, spinning her as he did. "It been so long."

Caspian smiled in return as he set her on the ground and looked down at her. He was a good foot or two taller than her. They hugged one last time before Caspian moved on to kiss Kendra's hand and did the same to Amanda and Lillianda.

"Sophie, Kendra," called Queen Lillianda. "Why don't you show Caspian the chambers he will be staying for the week." Kendra and Sophie nodded as Caspian followed them through the doors and up **many** flights of stairs 'till they arrived at his chambers.

Kendra left them, saying she had a teaching lesson to be to, so Sophie opened the thick wood doors and they walked inside. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, to the right next to the washroom was a oak wardobe, to the left of the bed was a large balcony over looking the village.

"It's not much, but it's home," Sophie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed next o Caspian. Caspian shrugged and they caught up from the many years the spent apart. It was late in the evening and they knew they missed dinner, but relaxed when a young fawn came in balancing a tray on her small hip and held down by her hand while the other hand was covering her eyes.

Sophie recognized the young fawn, her name was Rose and she along with her mother woke Sophie up for the day.

"Rose why are you covering your eyes?" Sophie asked as Rose placed the tray upon the bed and used the other hand to hide her eyes better.

Rose answered in a small, shy voice, "Mother said I was not aloud to see the sexual activates of humans." Caspian and Sophie looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Rose's hands slid down when she heard them and the look of confusion crossed her face as her hand fell to the side.

"We are just friends." Caspian reassured the young fawn as she scampered out the room. He looked out the window and tried his best to stifle a yawn, but it didn't go unoticed by Sophie.

"I guess I should leave you to sleep," Sophie said as Caspian led her to the door. "Goodnight Caspian. I'm glad you're back."

Sophie walked quickly through the corridors to her chambers. She new if she was caught by her mother or one of the guards, she would never hear the end of it. She made it safely back to her chambers and opened the door quietly and closed them just the same way.

"So where were you at dinner, dear cousin of mine," A voice asked her as she turned around to see Kendra perched up on her bed, smiling like the Chershire cat.

"Talking with Caspian," She admitted as she shrugged out of her dress and slipped into a floor length nightgown. Kendra gave an _uh-hu _and rose an eyebrow that followed with a smirk. "You know, for a twelve year old, you have a very dirty mind."

"Dad genes," Kendra shrugged. "So are you **_sure_**that's all what happened?"

"Kendra, I'm fourteen. Mom would kill me if I did that," Sophie scolded as she walked Kendra to her chamber door. "Now, goodnight."

* * *

><p>Caspian, Sophie, and Kendra were walking around the castle when they heard loud shouting from behind a door they just passed. They all gave confused looks as Sophie led them to a spare door next the one they passed.<p>

"Where are we go-" Caspian was shushed by Kendra and Sophie as they opened it and slide in.

"This door leads to that one acroos the hall. If you stay quiet, we can hear what's happening." Kendra said as they walked up to a small bookshelf that held a variety of different books from_ Is Man a Myth?_ to _Dragons: Where They Live and How to Find Them._

Sophie pulled out a large book and the shouting was very clear now. Caspian huddled close to the girls to see what was happening. They could see Queen Amanda and Queen Lillianda arguing with King Miraz.

"But Miraz," Amanda shouted at Miraz who was a middle aged man with a scruffy black beard and shaved cut black hair. His beady black eyes scanned the room. The dark tan Telmarien skin contrasted with the pale walls of the High King's study. "Caspian the ninth promised peace on the land of Narnia and Telmar. You can't break the peace tready."

"Yes, but if I recall. Your husband signed the peace tready and since he is not here to make a new deal, I may break it if I please." Miraz sneered so wide, Sophie could see the yellow stain of his teeth.

"Miraz-" Lillianda shouted as rage filled her face as she stepped forward, but Miraz would have none of it.

He held up his hands, "Enough, now if we're done here, I'll just be taking Caspian and leaving." Caspian, Sophie, and Kendra looked at each other in shock as they filled out of the room and stood at the King's study, just as the doors flew open. Miraz took Caspian by the arm and left without another word.

Tears filled Sophie's eyes as Amanda laid a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder, but Sophie jerked away with anger.

"How could you," Sophie shouted, tears pouring out now. "There was probably something else you could've done, but you just let him walk away. Caspian's my best-friend and you just stood there doing nothing."

"Sophie, I know you're upset but you don't have to shout," Lillianda scolded to Sophie as had her arms wrapped around Kendra.

Sophie was now beyond angry, "I don't have to shout? I have every right to shout! You could have fought with Miraz for the peace tready or something, anything, but you jut stood there doing nothing," She said again backing away.

"Sophie, listen to-"

"No! You never listened to me or Dad, so why should I listen to you? You never listen to anyone. Maybe that's why Dad left." Sophie spat out the last part before picking up her skirts and running to the only person she knew would listen to her.

Austin.

* * *

><p>"-And so then Miraz just walked out and took Caspian with him and my mom did nothing," Sophie said as she lay on a picnic basket with Austin, hidden in the shade of a small apple tree. She was propped up on her shoulder, staring at Austin as he lay on his back with his arms over his head.<p>

"Sophie, I get what your saying, but I kinda understand that your mom couldn't really do anything more. And, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm sort of glad that Caspian left." Austin said the last part as quietly as possibly, hoping not to anger Sophie, but it was to late.

She jumped to her feet and towered over him as he hurried to get to his feet. "How could you say that? You know how much of a friend Caspian is to me and yet you say that. First mom, now you. Is there no one I love that I can trust anymore." The words flew out of Sophie's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Austin just stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. A deep cheery red stained both of their cheeks and Sophe grabbed her dress and ran full speed back to the castle, locking herself in her room 'till dinner.

Her mom wouldn't look at her, Amanda just glared at her soup, only looking up when Lillianda or Kendra started a conversation with her. It tore Sophie's heart that she had said what she said to her mom in the early afternoon, so much that she had to excuse herself from dinner, fear of tears spilling over.

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew strongly, even so it blew open someone's balcony doors, splaying the curtains around like moving hair. A dark figure walked through the balcony of Princess Sophie's room. It walked stealthy, like it was stalking its prey, waiting to pounce at the any given moment. Sophie rolled over with a moan and faced the figure, still asleep, as it sat down on its haunches.<em>

_The moon shone through the open windows onto the figure. A lion stared back at the sleeping girl, its fur gold like the sun, its honey eyes showed kindness and fierceness all at the same time._

_The great lions name was Aslan, he was worshipped by all the Narnians. Everyone from here to Archland knew of his greatness. Aslan stared at Sophe as she slept, breathing softly, not to wake her. _

_He leaned now slowly and licked her arm softly, leaving a small 'S' shaped scar on her curve of her elbow._

_"I'm so sorry dear," Aslan rumbled lightly in the back of his throat. "but everything you know and love, is about to change." Aslan glanced at her one last time before walking back out, the balcony doors swinging softly behind him._

_Over the next three years, Sophie grew up with that scar. Whenever danger was around she felt her arm burn, but she never knew why. It was a warning and whenever there were attacks she would know first-handed._

_She lived with it though, through the ups and the downs she lived. But nothing, not even the burn of the red S scar, could prepare her for what was ahead a few months later._

_It was a land they lived in peace with, but it all changed when the Telemariens attacked._

* * *

><p><strong>Yea. So that's chapter three. I know it took me so long to update, but I had so much school works and I lost my muse for this story and imagination, but hopefully you like it.<strong>

**LIKE IT, HATE IT, LOVED IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Authors Note

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**READ AND SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

Hey out there in Fanfiction world. If some of you know the author MISTILA and you read her last update of her Race to Witch Mountain story, you would have read that someone on Quizazz stole hers and others stories and their Quizazz name was CutieDoll, which is my Fanfiction name.

I have already PM'd MISTILA that it wasn't me, but my former friend who stole my account name and two of my stories. I would also like to apologize to Ennarre who is author of 'Fate or Destiny?' which my friend stole and copied onto Quizazz as her own. I would like to apologize to the author of 'Rising Above' which is another story my friend stole and wrote off as her own.

She even stole two of my stories, Daughter of Narnia and Victoria Jackson Chronicles. I just wanted to apologize to all those whos stories my ex-bestfriend stole and I promise you it isn't going to happen anymore. Thanks for being so supportive of all my stories on Fanfiction here and I hope to have a Daughter of Narnia chapter up soon.

Bye-Non Quizazz CutieDoll, signing off!


End file.
